Treasure Island
by With-The-Bravery-Of-A-Lion
Summary: Just a little something I wrote because even when a teacher is reading it to me, I still fangirl over it!


**Hey! This story takes place before the events of the canon Treasure Island! None of the pirates have had their debilitating injuries yet! Pew can still see and Long John's a handsome 2 legged young man! Speaking of that, my idea of Long John is a lot younger than is canonically stated! He's about in his early 20s and a blond, just to let you know!**

* * *

The beginnings of it all...

"John! What are you doing, there's a perfectly good show going on and your staring at the bartender!" one of the pirates yelled. They had found there way to a... not very reputable place of business.

"You're missing out, Silver!" Pew chuckled, punching the young blonde in the arm. "Come, join us!"

"I'm good." John replied quietly, still watching the dark haired bartender carefully.

"Your funeral..." Pew replied, too preoccupied watching the show on stage to argue with his friend.

"Any pretty girls at your school, Jim?" Jim's mother asked over dinner one night.

"There are female students if that's what you mean." Jim answered, pushing his food around his plate, now too awkward to actually consume anything.

"Any that you fancy?" she added, smirking.

"No." Jim answered, feeling uncomfortable with how close his mother was leaning towards him.

"Really!?" she seemed shocked.

"Don't rag on the boy!" Jim's father interrupted. "He's young, he might not be old enough yet."

"You're right, Victor..." she said, disappointed, wanting to get the scoop on Jim hoping to tell it to her female friends.

"We're worried about you, Long John." Pew said. They were sitting at the bar, drinking rum and discussing plans, Billy Bones in the corner checking his accounts despite being nearly half drunk.

"What? Why are you worried about me?" John replied, nearly spitting out his drink laughing.

"Let's talk about you for a moment," Pew started, Long John took a gulp of rum, hoping to not be all there for the rant that was to come. "I've never seen ya look at a lady for more than to ask the time, as far as I know, you've never kissed a woman or anythin' of the sort!"

"What's the problem?" John asked. "Refill!", the barhand came to take his cup.

"What's wrong with you? You're a man aren't you?" Pew said angrily. "You're like a sailor who doesn't love the sea!"

"I've just never found myself in a situation where any of those previous things were attractive to me." John replied. "That's normal, right?"

"No! No, that isn't normal!" Pew was flaring. He stopped, took a couple of drinks and tried to calm himself down. "I don't mean to be rude, this isn't a bad thing."

John was now extremely worried that there was in fact something wrong with him and shakily took a sip of his rum.

"Tell me John," Pew began. "Have any of those previous things I said about ladies appealed to you when it came to men?"

John thought for a moment.

"Umm..." John's face flushed and he tried to cover it up with the collar of his shirt.

"Alright then." Pew said, sitting up strait with a deep inhale. "I do believe that what you experience is normal, it happens, but don't publicize it, some people don't like it and think it's their right to hurt you because they don't like it, okay?"

John nodded.

"Glad we're on good terms." Pew sighed. "Now if I do say so myself, I think the bartender might share that trait with you so," he winked, "Go for it!"

The full moon beamed in through the window, the sound of waves accompanying it. The floorboards creaked as a figure stepped into the room.

"Jim, son, wake up." the figure whispered, shaking Jim's shoulder. The boy's eyes slowly opened.

"What is it?" Jim asked groggily.

"I need to have a talk with you." the older Hawkins said.

"What about?" Jim asked, sitting up, cross legged in bed.

"I know that your mother sort of overstepped her bounds earlier," the elder began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know that made you uncomfortable, but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you a similar question."

Jim shifted under the covers, a little worried.

"Jim Hawkins, are there any _boys_ in your school that you fancy?"

The question caught Jim off guard. He rubbed the sheet between his fingers nervously, knowing the answer to the previously stated question.

And in the pale moonlight of his sea side room, Jim told his father the story of Tom, one of the most charming boys he'd ever met with tousled ginger hair and freckles and a nearly unintelligible Irish accent.

"Let's keep this a secret between me and you, alright?" Jim's father began. "This is some of your personal business and your mother would announce it to everyone in town by Tuesday if she knew."

Jim nodded and smiled as his father gave him a pat on the head and walked out.

Jim sighed, an enormous weight had just been lifted off of his chest, one that he thought he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Yeah... My mentor read me Treasure Island and this is how I repay her, procrastinating on Nyotalia and writing gay fanfiction about it... Yeah... Just a little thing, expect the next Nyotalia chapter to be out in... say... one or two days... yeah, tomorrow maybe.**

**Thank you, please review!**


End file.
